


Finally A Family

by furrietrash



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kai is Transgender, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry, This is based on the mamma mia movie lmao, Unplanned Pregnancy, also the hollow never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrietrash/pseuds/furrietrash
Summary: Kai is pregnant, Mira is excited, Vanessa is a bitch and Adam has to tell his family he’s going to be a dadWhat could go wrong?(All characters in this are 20+)





	Finally A Family

Kai stared at the pregnancy test still in shock. A minute passed and Kai was still sitting on the bathroom floor processing the fact that he is now pregnant.

Should he hide the test? Should he tell someone? Oh god how is he going to tell Adam? 

Kai was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. Kai cursed under his breath as he started wondering if he should tell Mira or not.

Kai reached for his phone and answered his friend.

“Hey there Kai! What’s up?” Kai wanted to groan at Mira’s positive and sunny tone he still doesn’t understand how Vanessa and her got married.

“Hey Mira. I’m up to nothing at the moment.” Kai whispered lowly. He was confused why he was speaking in such a hushed voice his husband wasn’t home anyway.

“Kai you alright? You don’t speak that quiet.” Kai rolled his eyes sometimes he wished Mira didn’t have the power to know when something was wrong with her friends.

Kai squeezed his eyes close as he forced himself to smile as if it would fix anything. “Nothing hey Mira can you come over today? Like as soon as possible.” Kai wanted to slap himself on sounding so dramatic. 

Mira just replied with a yes and hanged up. Kai covered his face quietly crying into his hands. He wasn’t ready he wasn’t ready for 9 months of torture. But he couldn’t just get rid of the life growing inside him. 

Kai took a deep breath and grabbed his test as he got up. And took one final look to confirm the shit storm currently happening to him. Kai groaned as he got up the baby isn’t even developed but yet it hurts to walk. But he got to tell Mira sometime right? 

—————————

Mira got out of her car and knocked at Kai’s door. Was she worried? Kinda but she brushed it off Kai was always dramatic. 

Kai slowly opened the door and then smiled at the girl in front of him. 

“Hey there dork. You doing good?” Kai chuckled as he nodded and guided the dark haired girl into the living room.

“Man you weren’t lying when you said Adam didn’t have any taste. He basically whitewash the whole goddamn house!” Mira laughed a bit before turning around to take in Kai features. 

Kai eyes resembled a person who just cried with dried tears matching along with it. Mira worry only deepen. Kai noticed and smiled as he sat down and gave her a sit next to him.

Mira smiled back and sat down next to him. There was a painful silence between the two until Kai finally spoke up.

“I’m preggatar- no! I mean pregato? No I mean! I-I’m.” Kai felled over his words as he tried to tell his best friend what was going on with him. 

He failed and cover his eyes handing Mira the pregnancy test. Mira grabbed and stared at it. Kai watched as Mira’s expression went from confused to blank. 

Mira’s processed the fact that Kai was pregnant she was going to be aunt. She looked up at Kai and he could tell there were tears at the corners of her eyes.

“Kai your fucking with me.” Kai smiled a bit shaking his head. Mira put down the test and hugged Kai tightly it felt like hours until Mira loosened her grip.

“Sorry forgot there was going to be a little human in there.” Mira chuckled holding Kai’s hand. 

“So what do I now?” Kai said softly. Mira already knew how all this went down. She studied human biology before switching to animals. 

“Well first go to the doctors to confirm the pregnancy cause the test isn’t always right. And also do you plan on telling Adam anytime soon?” Kai thought about it. Adam and Kai never planned for a child and Kai wanted his husband to find out in a special way. 

Kai shook his head and Mira got the biggest ass smile he ever seen. “Good because I have a good way you can tell the future papa.” Kai giggled at the name Mira has chosen for Adam. 

A few minutes later after a long conversation mainly about planning how to tell everyone else Mira grabbed her bag and was out the door. Kai smiled as he said his goodbyes and looked at Mira leave his home. Man this 9 months are going to be tough 

—————————

Kai shivered as he sat on the cold chair gripping onto Mira’s hand. He never liked hospitals or doctors they scared the fuck out of him.

The doctor then walked in the room and Kai felt like he was going to vomit. She smiled at them. Mira was the only one who returned the kindness.

“Mr.Reyes I am glad to inform you that your are indeed pregnant and this pregnancy will be a healthy one.”

Kai felt like all the weight on his back was completely gone. The pregnancy may even be successful!

“We can’t find any records of you having any unhealthy habits or any illnesses running through your family.” The doctor smiled as she read the paper on her clipboard but Kai wasn’t even listening he was too deep in thought.

It was official him and Adam were going to be dads. They were going to be parents Kai felt like crying he wanted to jumped into Adam hold and tell him a thousand times he was going to be a Papa.

Once Kai step into the car he started crying. “Oh my god Mira it’s true! I’m going to be dad! I’m going to be dad!” Kai kept repeating the word over and over and honestly Mira was melting at the moment. She knew finding out your going to be a parent was great but knowing your carrying the child must be life-changing 

Mira laughed a bit at the thought of Adam being dad and Adam finding out he was going to be a dad. 

The next few months were going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I gave Adam a last name :D
> 
> Leave a Kudo and Comment! I love the feedback and positivity!


End file.
